


Kimura and His Weird Yankee Bandmate Friend (A 2Tops Collection)

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Gen, High School, M/M, Smokin' and Fightin', Surfing, bad kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: 2Tops drabbles and one-shots, 2009 to 2012.Slacker (231 words, G) - High school Kimura+Nakai.Poster-perfect (437 words, G) - Kimura goes surfing, and Nakai watches.A Good, Long Smoke (750 words, PG) - More high school Kimura+Nakai.Kissing Lesson (1,227 words, G) - High school Nakai/Kimura.





	1. Slacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written December 2009.)

In class, Nakai sat behind Kimura and doodled in his notebook, barely paying attention to the lecture. He knew Nakai looked over his shoulder for answers no matter how many times he told him to study, and he'd been dreading this day before it had even been announced.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kimura looked back at his bandmate as the exams were being handed out.  
  
"No," Nakai replied, fiddling with a bracelet he wasn't supposed to be wearing. "You know I'm terrible at this stuff."  
  
"What'll happen if you don't pass?" Kimura hissed at him, but then the teacher was handing him the test and he had to face forward.  
  
After a few minutes, he heard the sound of Nakai twirling his pencil around idly. It was his bandmate's own fault, really. He spent all his time watching music videos and variety shows, his head full of ideas for SMAP. But SMAP might not even last that long, and what would happen to Nakai then?  
  
Kimura sighed, and leaned to one side slightly, shifting his answer sheet as close to the edge of his desk as he dared. His bandmate's pencil was soon scribbling furiously.  
  
After class, Nakai caught up with him in the hall. He punched Kimura's shoulder lightly, grinning. "Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, well." Kimura punched him back. "You owe me."  
  
Even if SMAP didn't last, at least graduation wouldn't be lonely.


	2. Poster-perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written December 2009.)

Nakai sat on his hands, watching the figure swimming across the waves in the distance. It was earlier than any sane person should be at the beach, the sand still cold and damp under gray morning light, but Kimura had been enthusiastic, and he'd been curious. In the distance, his bandmate drifted on his surfboard, judging the oncoming waves, and turned towards the shore, picking up speed with practiced ease. As Nakai watched, Kimura stood, riding the breaking wave almost halfway to shore before jumping off into the water. He surfaced, flinging his hair back with a laugh, and climbed lithely onto the board again.  
  
Nothing in the world would get Nakai on a surfboard, especially at seven in the morning, but there was something compelling about watching his bandmate like this. The way he leaned back to dip his hair in the water, the way he stretched, cat-like, between waves, even the way he still slipped and lost his balance from time to time. Kimura somehow managed to live the epitomy of idolhood like he'd been born to it, poster-perfect even in his mistakes.  
  
Nakai rested his chin on his knee, looking down at his own sandaled feet. There was a bit of dirt under one of his toenails; he wasn't sure how it had gotten there.  
  
"You look bored."  
  
He looked up to see Kimura wading out of the shallows, his board tucked under one arm. "Hungry?" His bandmate sat down next to him, trailing drops of cold salt water, and dug through his bag to produce a couple onigiri. Nakai brushed his hands off on his shorts, accepting one.   
  
"You made them?"   
  
His bandmate nodded, unwrapping his and taking a bite. Nakai followed suit, watching out of the corner of his eye; a grain of rice stuck to Kimura's lip, and suddenly he was the slightly gawky high-schooler Nakai had always known again. He grinned, and shoved the rest of the onigiri into his mouth. Poster-perfect, indeed.  
  
Kimura glanced sideways at him. "So what'd you think?"  
  
Nakai leaned against his bandmate, ignoring the dampness soaking into his shoulder. It was probably the best onigiri he'd ever tasted, and there was no way he'd ever be able to compete with Kimura at surfing. "Pretty good," he said. He tossed the wrapper back to his bandmate and flicked his bangs out of his face dramatically. "But I could _totally_ do better."  
  
He deserved the ensuing tickle attack it got him, but even with sand in his shorts the expression on Kimura's face was completely worth it. Now _that_ was a poster he'd put on his wall.


	3. A Good, Long Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written February 2012.)

Kimura had decided to skip class in favor of a good, long smoke, but to his surprise his usual spot was occupied.   
  
The intruder was crouched down, a cigarette pinched between his fingers as he scratched idly at the pavement. His uniform was unbuttoned and his dyed hair stuck out around a bandanna, but when the boy glanced up Kimura realized with a start that he was a fellow member of Johnny's.  
  
"Oh," the boy said, tapping his cigarette. "Kimura, aren't you?"  
  
Kimura leaned against the wall a few feet away and lit up. "Yeah."  
  
The boy turned, craning his neck up at him curiously. "Those look expensive."  
  
"They are." Kimura sucked in a breath, aware that the boy was staring at him. Or rather, at his cigarettes. He shrugged and pulled one out, offering it. "Want one?"  
  
The boy quickly stabbed his own cigarette out and accepted the offering, lighting it with inordinate care. "Ahh," he sighed happily, blowing out a stream of smoke. He looked up with a grin. "I'm Nakai."  
  
Kimura stared at the peculiar, skinny yankee with an unexpectedly wide smile and decided he was alright. He crouched down next to him, returning the smile. "I've seen you around."  
  
"Yeah, they seem to like me," Nakai replied, his grin twisting slightly. "So how come you're in Johnny's?"  
  
"My aunt sent a photo in." Kimura tapped the ashes from his cigarette, remembering his father's disapproving scowl. Well, it wasn't like _he_ was paying the bills now. "I dunno, it seems interesting. What about you?"  
  
Nakai scratched at the pavement again. "I like baseball."  
  
Kimura wondered if he was changing the subject, but then the boy stretched out his hand, pointing to a slight bump on one of his fingers. "See this? I keep getting injured from playing, so the doctor says I have to stop." He poked at it idly. "So I decided to join Johnny's instead. 'Cause I wanna make lots of money."  
  
Kimura nodded. It was a sensible goal; more money meant more freedom. More freedom--  
  
"Oi, Stubby!"  
  
Several boys were walking towards them. They were dressed similar to Nakai, but from his expression they were clearly not a welcome addition. The leader tilted his head in what he apparently thought was a threatening manner. "Your side isn't allowed here."  
  
Nakai stood, his hands on his hips. "Funny, I thought we kicked your asses last week."  
  
The other boy glanced at Kimura, but decided he clearly wasn't the type to associate with yankees, and took a step forward. "I don't see all your friends around _now_. They get sick of lending you money?"   
  
There was a murmur from one of the other boys. "Hey, isn't he the one who's in Johnny's now?"  
  
The leader laughed. " _Johnny's_? What, so you can support your poor old mama?"  
  
Nakai narrowed his eyes. Another boy elbowed to the front. "No, I know the _real_ reason he's in Johnny's," he said, smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Nakai raised his chin defiantly despite the rather desperate odds. Kimura could see his hands clench into fists, his whole body tensing like a coiled spring. He stood, scuffing his cigarette out on the pavement with his foot.  
  
"Yeah." The boy sneered. "Everyone knows only _fags_ join Johnny's."  
  
That did it. Nakai lunged at the boy, toppling both of them to the ground. All illusions Kimura had had vanished; Nakai was short and scrawny but he made up for with every inch of his body, kicking and scratching and biting. The leader turned to help his compatriot, but then Kimura was there, grabbing his collar and twisting him around. They could insult Johnny's all they liked, but--  
  
" _Don't mess with my friends_ ," he growled, and punched him in the face.  
  
Later, when they were both sitting outside the teachers' office, waiting to be lectured, Nakai nudged Kimura's ankle with his foot. "Hey."   
  
Kimura glanced over. "What?"  
  
"Wanna know the real reason I joined Johnny's?" Nakai looked down at his hands, picking at his fingernails. "Only you can't tell anyone, 'cause then I'd have to fight you."   
  
"I won't," Kimura promised solemnly.  
  
Nakai leaned over and whispered in Kimura's ear. "I like to make people laugh."  
  
Kimura blinked at him. "Seriously?" Nakai nodded.  
  
After a moment, they both started to giggle. Kimura looked at him, at the peculiar, skinny yankee with an unexpectedly wide smile who was now his friend, and wondered what on Earth he was going to become.   
  
He was looking forward to finding out.


	4. Kissing Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written September 2012.)

They're hanging out behind the gym, skipping whatever class it is they have right now in favor of a smoke, when Nakai squats down and stubs out his cigarette on the pavement and gives Kimura a long sideways look.  
  
Kimura keeps smoking, wondering if he should ignore him; the last time Nakai gave him a look like that he ended up on a double date at Disneyland, which wouldn't have been too bad except that Nakai had been too shy to even sit with his own girlfriend on the rides, leaving Kimura to make awkward conversation with her instead, and then had had the nerve to be jealous about it afterward. There's no way Nakai's gonna talk him into anything like _that_ again.  
  
Nakai looks down, flicking a pebble across the pavement idly, and lets out a long, obvious sigh. Kimura thinks he is the most ridiculous person in the world, but he's acting like a puppy waiting for someone to pay attention to it and Kimura has a hard time ignoring him when he's like that.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Nakai lights up, turning to look at him eagerly. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"  
  
Kimura almost drops his cigarette. " _What_?"  
  
"Kissed anyone," the other boy repeats. "Have you?"  
  
Kimura isn't sure he wants to have _this_ kind of conversation with his weird yankee bandmate friend, but it's too late now. He crouches down on the pavement next to him, flicking the ashes off of his cigarette. "Yeah, of course. Haven't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but." Nakai looks down at the pavement again. "I mean like... like _really_ kissed someone. You know, with tongue and stuff."  
  
"I thought that's what kissing _was_." Kimura looks at him incredulously. "Wait, you _haven't_?"  
  
Nakai hunches down over his knees, picking at his fingernails and turning a rather deep shade of pink. "...No," he says in a small voice.  
  
Kimura puts out the end of his cigarette. Well, that does kind of make sense for a guy who can barely even talk to his girlfriend in front of other people. He's about to ask what Nakai's point is when the other boy speaks up again.  
  
"Is it nice?" Even the tips of Nakai's ears turn pink, matching the rest of him. Kimura sits back, leaning on his arms.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
" _Really_?" Nakai makes a face. "But it's someone's _tongue_ in your mouth."  
  
Kimura shrugs. "You don't really mind once you get used to it."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Kimura nudges Nakai with his foot. "You should try it."  
  
"What, with _her_?" The other boy laughs in embarrassment. "I can't do _that_ , I wouldn't know what to do."  
  
Kimura can't resist rolling his eyes. Nakai really _is_ the most ridiculous person he knows. "Well, how _else_ are you supposed to get used to it? You want _me_ to teach you?"  
  
He meant it as a joke, but Nakai looks up hopefully. "Can you?"  
  
"Eh?" Kimura stares at him. He waves his hand nervously. "I was kidding. I mean, there's not really-- I'd have to _kiss_ you, you know."  
  
"Oh! Oh." The other boy is quiet for a moment, fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. He scratches his chin thoughtfully, and then gives Kimura another long, sideways look.  
  
Kimura sits upright. "Hey, you're not seriously _considering_ it, are you?"  
  
To his astonishment, Nakai turns even pinker and looks down at his hands again. "Mightbeeasier'causeyou'reaguy," he mumbles.  
  
It's Kimura's turn to fidget now, picking at his shoelace until it comes undone. He can't quite decide if this is worse that being talked into a double date at Disneyland or not. Nakai wants him to _kiss_ him? With _tongue_? How did he end up in a group with someone so _weird_? ...And why is he actually kind of willing to give it a try? Kimura shifts, retying his shoelace. "All right."  
  
" _Really_?" Nakai turns, looking far too eager. "You're sure? I mean, I'm a guy and all--"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kimura gets up, pulling Nakai by his collar. "Let's find a better spot."  
  
They squeeze behind some stacks of gym equipment until they're completely out of sight, and Nakai looks at him nervously. "Okay," he says.  
  
"Okay," Kimura echoes, and sets his hands on the other boy's shoulders.  
  
Nakai immediately squirms away. "What're you-- don't do that!" he whispers indignantly.  
  
Kimura sighs in exasperation. "I'm not gonna attack you or anything, geez. Do you want me to teach you or not?"  
  
Nakai makes a face, but edges back towards him. "Just don't do anything-- _weird_ , okay?"  
  
"Yeah, got it." Kimura rolls his eyes-- what could be weirder than _kissing_ him?-- and places his hands on the other boy's shoulders once again. Nakai squinches his eyes shut, and Kimura wishes he could do the same except that he'd probably end up kissing Nakai's nose, so instead he takes a deep breath and leans in before he can lose his nerve.  
  
Nakai jerks slightly as their lips touch. Kimura almost pulls away-- he's _kissing_ a _boy_ , he's kissing _Nakai_ , he's got to be _crazy_ \-- but then his pride kicks in, because of all the things he's proud of he's definitely a good kisser, so if he's going to kiss someone then it's damn well going to be a _good_ kiss. He tilts his head, gives it a little more pressure, slowly coaxing Nakai's lips to move with his.  
  
Nakai endures about five seconds of tongue before pulling away and scrubbing his mouth with his sleeve. " _Yuck_."  
  
Kimura shrugs, discreetly wiping his own mouth. "You asked for it."  
  
Nakai wrinkles his nose. "That was _awful_. Are you sure you're a good kisser?"  
  
"Hey!" Kimura frowns, even though this is one situation where he _really_ shouldn't care. "That was a good kiss!"  
  
"Are you kidding? How could anyone enjoy _that_?"  
  
"Like you could do any better!"  
  
"I totally could!"  
  
"Yeah? Prove it!" Kimura realizes a second too late that, yes, he _did_ just dare his weird bandmate friend to kiss him, and now Nakai has that stubborn look on his face that means he's not going to back down no matter how outnumbered he is--  
  
"Fine," Nakai says, taking a deep breath.  
  
  
"That," Kimura says, nursing a cut on his lip, "was the worst kiss I have ever had."  
  
Nakai scratches the back of his head, looking vaguely apologetic. "You asked for it."  
  
Kimura kicks him. "I told you to kiss me! Not bite my lip off!" He dabs at his mouth with his sleeve, inspecting it for blood. This is officially worse than a double date at Disneyland. " _Idiot_ , they're gonna think I've been fighting."  
  
"Sorry," Nakai says, looking more genuinely apologetic. He belatedly digs a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Here."  
  
They stand there silently for a long moment, Kimura blotting at his lip, Nakai shuffling his feet and staring down at the cement. Then, Kimura feels the corner of his mouth twitch and he snorts, and Nakai catches his eye and then they're both laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into that," Kimura says, catching his breath.  
  
"Me neither." Nakai grins. He squeezes out from behind the gym equipment, and glances back as Kimura starts to follow. "I still think you're a bad kisser, though."  
  
The bell rings, and Nakai takes off. Kimura chases him all the way to the next class.


End file.
